


Я с тобой

by balsana, fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balsana/pseuds/balsana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect





	Я с тобой

По иронии судьбы зал был тот же, в котором проходил суд: на «Райе» при всем желании невозможно было отыскать более просторное помещение. Адмиралы выстроились перед траурной капсулой, в которой покоилось тело адмирала Раэля‘Зоры, и готовились отдать ему последние почести.

Тали стояла в одиночестве чуть поодаль, стараясь держаться спокойно и по возможности равнодушно — она не желала выглядеть уязвимой в глазах Коллегии, тем более после того, как Шепард одержал оглушительную победу на суде. Он не привел ни единого доказательства, не представил ни одной улики, адмиралы просто поверили его словам, как поверила она когда-то, они _не смогли_ не поверить — ему, прославленному капитану «Нормандии», спасителю Цитадели. А ведь он всего лишь человек.

Благодарность, радость, восторг нахлынули на Тали, когда она осознала, что чужаку, пришельцу есть дело до ее судьбы. Конечно, она испытала удивление и признательность, когда Шепард и его отряд пришли ей на помощь на Цитадели, но только оказавшись на «Нормандии» и немного лучше узнав капитана, Тали поняла, почему голопостеры с изображением Шепарда мгновенно раскупаются на аукционах в экстранете.

Каждый раз, когда Шепард появлялся в машинном отделении, Тали вздрагивала, а уж если заводил с ней беседу, то смущалась, позорно путала слова, запиналась, одним словом, вела себя как девочка на первом свидании. Возможно, Шепард чем-то напоминал ей отца: такой же властный, целеустремленный, иногда непримиримый, но неизменно справедливый по отношению к подчиненным, несущий огромный груз ответственности за вверенных ему людей. Вместе с тем Шепард будоражил сознание Тали: то, с каким интересом он расспрашивал ее о паломничестве, кварианцах, ее семье, очень льстило ей, заставляло чувствовать себя особенной, надеяться, что Шепард и в самом деле _беспокоится_ о ней. Тали безотчетно сравнивала Шепарда с героями кварианских легенд, в которых благородный странник героически спасал прекрасную даму от неминуемой, казалось, опасности.

И вот сейчас он снова пришел ей на помощь — решительный, сильный, отважный. Идеальный мужчина.

Адмирал Раан, откашлявшись, взяла слово первой. Несколько минут она пространно рассказывала о заслугах адмирала перед кварианским флотом, перед Коллегией, а под конец, понизив голос, словно сама с собой начала говорить о том, как радовался Раэль’Зора, когда его дочь появилась на свет, как он пророчил Тали большое будущее и как любил ее. У Тали предательски защипало в носу, но она зажмурилась, сжала кулаки, заставила себя глубоко вдохнуть — ила, нет, она не будет плакать теперь! Пусть ее последние в жизни слезы останутся на «Аларее», а Шепард будет единственным, кто знает о них. Она должна быть сильной, хотя бы в память об отце. Даже несмотря на то, что к горлу подступает комок.

— Тали, — Шепард, стоявший рядом, взял ее за руку уверенно, крепко. Тали показалось, что даже сквозь броню она может почувствовать тепло его рук. Голос Шепарда звучал непривычно глухо — или это так отрабатывал динамик шлемофона? — Я с тобой.


End file.
